


Eight Minutes

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, POV Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tear each other's clothes off, let him slam you against the wall, feel his hands on your arse as he boosts you up, wrap your thighs around his hips, gasp as he thrusts in....rough and sudden and oh so fucking good....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C.H](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C.H).



> You and Joe Flanigan..........in an elevator descending 103 floors.....
> 
> How long have you got....8 minutes...??
> 
> How would you spend those 8 minutes??
> 
> What happens after you reach the ground floor.......??
> 
> One very late night, these four questions just begged to be answered in this impromptu fic inspired by a seemingly innocent conversation.  
> There's no beta-ing and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :-)

You tear each other's clothes off, let him slam you against the wall, feel his hands on your arse as he boosts you up, wrap your thighs around his hips, gasp as he thrusts in....rough and sudden and oh so fucking good, thrust your tits in his face and listen to him groan with pleasure before his stubble rasps against your tender skin and his hot mouth swallows a pert nipple, pull on his hair and shove his face against you and ride out his driving thrusts, whisper his name huskily in his ear and feel him come inside you.......he'll collapse against you, pinning you to the wall with his laxed out long lean body, he'll look up from placing kisses on your collarbone and smirk as he starts getting you both dressed again. You reach the ground floor and he takes your hand and leads you to the nearest taxi, you pull up outside (insert fabulously expensive hotel's name here) and with one look you answer his silent knowing question and before you can blink you're in another elevator headed for his suite..............

…….in the taxi, you're both so stunned from the elevator, he hasn't let go of your hand though and his thumb strokes along yours every now and again. You keep sneaking glances at each other and ducking your eyes away as you get caught out by the other....

………the door’s barely closed before you are yanked into the toned contours of his chest and the length of one very hard, very eager cock that’s nestling into the hollow at the top of your thigh. His hands cup your hips, fingers splayed over your lower back while his thumbs gently, soothingly stroke from south to north. Your gazes lock and the deep dark pools of desire his hazel eyes have become, send heat swirling low in your belly. He tugs a crooked smirk and it pulls a needy moan from your slightly parted lips. You lean in, determined to taste this time, to feast on the strong lines and shadowed curves of his jaw, his neck, his throat. His breath is panting warm against your ear as you hear your name murmured deep and husky in the back of his throat. You want him; you crave him like an addict craves his drug of choice. Your body remembers how it is to have him inside you. Like the imprint of a finger pressed into your skin; you feel the shape of him filling you and your muscles clamp down wantonly, desperately on emptiness. Your undeniable need has you whimpering into the scent of clean-sweat skin and warm spices, as your mouth reaches the high curve of his black T. You wriggle your tongue beneath the fabric, discovering if he tastes as good in his hidden places. He does and you drink the shudders that ripple through his entire body with that tiny huge lick against his collarbone. Finally he raises his hands from your hips, stroking up your flanks to the full swell of your tits and damn that feels fantastic, the heat of his cupped palms is searing you through the thin pink fabric. Suddenly he yanks your t-shirt straight up and off. His eyes are glued to your tits as they bounce in their cradles with the echoes of the quick movement. You feel the slide of his thumbs, mirroring each other as they hook under the pale pink lace edging, dragging it down then scooping up to squeeze and kneed your tits together. His palms graze over your nipples and you moan with pleasure. The flat of his tongue is lapping at the hardened nubs as his hands lift you higher, tugging slightly and you lean into that wall of heat that is his body; it’s all you can think of as licking turns to nibbling and sucking, turns to taking both in at once. Your knees weaken and your fingers hook into belt loops, your palms feeling the smooth friction of his chocolate leather pants as you clutch on, grinding your hips against his, spreading your legs in invitation. He lifts his head and gasps for breath as he accepts your invitation and slides a long lean thigh between and up while his tongue parts your willing lips, delves into the moist heat and teases the underside of your tongue before sucking it into his own mouth. He tastes of something faintly bitter, coffee?, mixed with delicious male heat. He’s drinking your moans that are coming fast, filling him up as you want to be filled. Your hands are pushing the hem of his shirt up that contoured chest; a trail of coarse black hair tickles your palms and sends a thrill down your spine as you think “treasure line”. You can feel his panting breathes in the flex of his torso. Your tits feel naked and cold as he pulls his hands away to rid himself of his black shirt. A moment that lasts both a century and a second is all that separates the two of you, until he crushes you into him. Heat and hardness and the scratch of chest hair on your nipples pull a growl of impatience from you both. In the space between one breath and the next you are scooped up, your lips meet and you hold his head immobile with your palms along his jaw, fingers tangling tight in his soft black hair as you kiss his breath away. He boosts you to get a better grip and you wrap your thighs tight around slender hips, the leather catching on the tender skin of your inner thighs…………..

………you’re lying naked and sprawled on the black leather couch; you feel open and vulnerable to the gaze of your dark haired lover as his eyes drift over every golden curve, every enticing line of muscle and bone. They burn heat into your every cell, your every nerve, you feel his flowing gaze as if you’re sinking into a vat of warm melted chocolate. The feeling is delicious but you yearn for him to touch. The room’s warm air feels cool on your heated skin and you flush as he licks his lips, his eyes focused on where you desperately want him to be. You arch your hips as those fingers breach your moist folds and your muscles draw him in, a warm slick slide that has him groaning a string of appreciative curses. He answers the silent plea of your thrusting hips and strokes deep and long adding more, filling you, a thumb grazes; so light and teasing it’s painful. He looks at you, his eyes almost black with want and need. “Please” you beg brokenly and curse your stupidity when he complies by withdrawing those talented fingers. He pulls your hips in tight as he slides deep, not sudden like before, not rough like before but slow, insistent, pushing you aside, making room for him inside you even as you close back around the length of his smooth thick shaft. He’s leaning forward, hands pressing against the back of your raised legs, calves hooked over his shoulders as he widens you, grinds deeper. Your muscles bestow tiny kisses along his cock, welcoming, drawing him deeper, and squeezing tight. He shudders, pulling back despite your hold on his flesh. You whimper at the thought of him leaving you empty but before the thought is complete he is sliding home, thick and solid and perfect. You’ve hungered for this, you both have. Eyes meet and hold, sweat sheens on golden skin, hard flesh slaps against softer paler curves. His fingers dig in, anchoring your arching hips as he increases both depth and speed. He watches as you cup your hands to your tits, squeezing yourself, teasing your teats, pulling them up, torturing spikes of pleasure spark along your nerves and into your clit. Your moan echoes his, your tease bringing him to the edge. He lifts you higher, tighter against his hips and his cock grazes that spot. Your eyes roll back in your head, swamped with pleasure. He leans forward, pushing your legs back against your chest as he slides impossibly deeper. He kisses you, salty from the sweat trickling down from his temples, it’s random and throws off his rhythm. He ducks his mouth to a nipple, hard and tight with arousal and the cool air. You arch your back at the combined pleasure of his hot mouth and clever tongue, his tight grip and sliding, delving cock. With one final graze the pleasure is overwhelming, waves of heat and tense pulsing muscles make you even more aware of him, his size and the feel of him deep inside you. Your own body shivers in the aftermath of bliss only to realise that he’s stilled, tense and hard and throbbing within you, your name a cry of stunned triumph. You reach for him as he slumps forward, his weight a comforting presence crushing you into the cradling leather cushions beneath you. He lies still as the dead; his ragged breaths puffing across your hypersensitive skin, trailing goosebumps in their wake. Your fingers muss and tug the soft spikes of his hair and he leans into your touch as his lips lay gentle kisses over the soft curve under his cheek. You start to drift off, a haze of contentment cocooning you from thought as you feel him drift into an oblivion born of trust.


End file.
